halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Suzeula
|date = August 30 2566|place = Orbit of Suzeula|result = UNSC-Swords of Sanghelios Victory *Uhze ‘Nar killed *Sub-Fleet of Great Harvest destroyed *Sangheili Colony of Suzeula liberated by Swords of Sanghelios forces|side1 = * * |side2 = Fleet of Regretful Redemption|commanders1 = * Damon Janeiro * Tal 'Moram * Thel 'Moram * Sarah Leland * William Krate * Kyle-A245|commanders2 = Uhze ‘Nar|forces1 = *Battlegroup Sword **UNSC Rio ***Shield Team ***4 **UNSC Badger Mole ***5 ***5 **UNSC Casket of Winters ***10 **UNSC Strike Team **Dawson's ODST squad *Fleet of Glorious Redemption **1 **8 **4 **3 **Thel 'Moram's strike team|forces2 = **1 **3 ***Kilmonger **1 **1 ***New Lifebringer|casual1 = * William Krate * Thel 'Moram *UNSC Casket of Winters *6 *5 *Dawson's Team *Juno's Team *Several ground units *3 *3 |casual2 = All Forces}}The Battle of Suzeula was a large single day long engagement between the - joint forces against the final remnants of Uhze ‘Nar’s new Fleet of Regretful Redemption. While the battle did see the deaths of both Kevin Miles and Maya Vono, the battle also the death of ‘Nar and revealed the location of Fin Krudom’s final two sub-fleets, the Fleet of Lost Honor commanded by Ripa ‘Sroam and Zaz ‘Vadem leading the sub-fleet of Charred Honor. Background After first engaging ‘Nar on the Forerunner Shield world, Lemus, both and the UNSC Rio had hunted down the Sangheili terrorist. After the UNSC defeat over Cuenzi, the were even more in demand for the death of ‘Nar. One once again hired Hirek Zattin to act as a spy for the UNSC. commanding his forces.]] The also began to investigate various Sangheili colonies for ‘Nar. A few scout ships located the Great Harvest over the colony of Suzeula. A minor scrimmage was occurring on the colony but ‘Nar slowly conquered his home world. The scout ships were then engaged by ‘Nar’s ship, the New Lifebringer. However, a transmission was sent to the Fleet of Glorious Redemption about ‘Nar’s location. Hirek also sent a transmission to the UNSC about ‘Nar’s location as well. After the transmission was sent out, the scout ships were destroyed by ‘Nar’s forces. ‘Nar also figured out Hirek was a spy and killed him. The UNSC moved the UNSC Rio and Battlegroup Sword was deployed to combat ‘Nar. Fleet Master Tal ‘Moram, the new commander of the Glorious Redemption, moved the entire 16 ship fleet to fight against ‘Nar. The Battle Attacking the Fleet Upon arriving over Suzeula, the and engaged the fleet over the colony. ‘Nar moved three of his to attack the inbound forces. ‘Moram formed a defensive line and unleashed against the incoming threat. Battlegroup Sword moved through the line and engaged the Harvest cruisers directly. The UNSC Badger Mole deployed to join with the Glorious Redemption attack force and clear a path through enemy forces. The UNSC Casket of Winters move on the far left with three of ‘Moram’s ships and attacked the port side of the far left cruiser. During the move, the Casket of Winters deployed pelicans and boarded the cruiser. Lieutenant Juno lead teams onto the cruiser and began to clear out some of the Harvest forces. As the port side kept firing upon the cruisers, ‘Nar sent out his carrier to engage the port side. During the push, the opened fire, damaging the engines and destroying the upper hull of a Sword corvette. As Captain Krate took notice, he moved the Casket out of harms way, but the carrier still clipped the rear engines of the Casket, forcing it into two and drifting. The Rio deployed rescue teams but as the carrier passed under the ship, the carrier destroyed the Casket, killing everyone on board. In the ensuing destruction, ‘Moram moved the Speaker of Peace and opened fire with the rest of the port side forces. The port forces broke the shields before they too were rammed, destroying two and two . The Speaker of Peace and the Badger Mole fired upon the carrier and destroyed it. However, with the defensive line broken, the center charged through and opened fire on the main fleet’s forces. In the attack, another one of ‘Moram’s corvettes were shot down and destroyed, however, ‘Moram’s forces outnumbered and outgunned the cruiser and brought it down before it could collide with another cruiser. Lieutenant Juno and his forces were able to capture a large area on board the left cruiser. However, a bomb was strapped to the engine corps and the crew suicide bombed the ship, sending shrapnel everyone, greatly damaging several ships, including the Speaker of Peace. Despite this, the attack kept pressing as the remaining 10 ships under ‘Moram’s command charged forward. The UNSC Rio and Badger Mole returned to the far left and hide in cover to slip behind enemy lines and attack the New Lifebringer from the rear. Battle for the Kilmonger While the humans slipped behind enemy lines, Tal and his troops engaged the third cruiser, the Kilmonger. However, the final cruiser also entered the battle and began to engage ‘Moram’s fighters. ‘Moram sent over Commander and brother, Thel 'Moram to board the Kilmonger. The command and his forces arrived on the cruiser with and quickly captured the hanger. The ground units continued to push throughout the many corridors of the cruiser before arriving at the prisoner deck. The teams freed captured civilians including ‘Nar’s mother and began to guide them outside. However, a intercepted them and killed the entire escaping party. Thel lead a team inside to support but found all prisoners were killed. Thel was then engaged by the spec-ops as were his forces. A message was sent out to Tal demanding the fleet fires on the Kilmonger. Tal refused, not realizing that his brother was in a final stand against several enemy forces. Thel was pushed back to the hanger with the rest of his forces. During the push, the commander sought site of a few lose explosives on one of the upper levels. Thel looked to his remaining squad mates, all of which realized the inevitable and returned the nod. Thel shot the explosives and blew up half the , destroying the Kilmonger. Tal saw the death of his brother and the destruction of the cruiser. In response to the destruction, Tal ordered all his ships to burn the final cruiser. The 10 ships did so and destroyed the final cruiser before making a blockade to prevent ‘Nar from escaping. Battle of the New Lifebringer As ‘Moram and his fleet held off the last of the major Harvest Ships, the UNSC Rio and UNSC Badger Mole circled around on the left and prepared to attack ‘Nar at the sight of his command, the New Lifebringer. Before the ships reached the destroyer, LT Colonel Kyle-A245 requested an drop onto the ship. While a near ludicrous idea, Captain Janeiro and Commander Leland and their shipboard found an upper docking bay on the ship and approved the idea. The Badger Mole opened fire against ‘Nar’s command vessel while the Rio deployed to join the Badger Mole’s engagements. The Rio unleashed some rounds against the final corvette as well before taking a position over the New Lifebringer. The spartans of Shield Team dropped onto the upper hull along with reinforcements. The teams were engaged by ranger forces but were able to push past them and enter the ship, killing some of the crew. While the slow push towards the bridge began, Kyle and Miles and Vono held the rear. Their strategy payed off as Kyle was able to detect incoming forces and turned around and caught ‘Nar with a spec-ops team. The spartans forced the into hiding and wounded ‘Nar. Kyle proceeded to beat ‘Nar to death before two spec-ops elites killed Miles and Vono. Killing the elites, the ODST’s proposed that they set havoc nukes around the ship and to prime the slip space drive to blow like on almost a decade prior. Kyle lead Shield Team to the hanger and cleared out an upper landing floor and stole a spirit to escape with. The spartans began to fight off incoming waves of elites and waited on the s. The drop troopers were able to reach the engine room and plant the bomb but were quickly outmatched by invading Sangheili forces. Demanding the spartans flee, Sargent Major Dawson witnessed the deaths of her fellow marines before she was left standing. Agreeing with the demands, Kyle left the and made a swift return to the Rio as Dawson detonated the bomb. The New Lifebringer was destroyed, sending debris towards the , destroying it and effectively ending ‘Nar’s regime throughout the stars. Shield Team returned to the Rio and the battle ended. Aftermath Following the battle, the deployed forces down to the colony of Suzeula and fought off the small remaining forces of ‘Nar’s fleet. The planet also came under the control of the Swords, earning more land and territory for the new Sangheili movement of unity. With the defeat of ‘Nar, many of his ground lieutenants were arrested and brought to and ‘Moram for interrogation. Through the interrogation, the last two sub-commanders of Krudom’s fleet were named and located with the galaxy, the Fleet of Lost Honor commanded by Ripa ‘Sroam and Zaz ‘Vadem leading the sub-fleet of Charred Honor. The UNSC Rio were dispatched along with ‘Moram’s fleet to hunt down the final two commanders. Suzeula also saw a massive political shift from Covenant beliefs to that of Swords of Sanghelios ideals. After being under a strong tyrannical rule of ‘Nar, the colony, the shift was welcomed by a majority of the world and those who opposed it were outcasted by society. Timeline August 25 * Scout ships locate Uhze ‘Nar and his fleet invading the Sangheili colony of Suzeula. * Hirek Zattin and the scout ships deploy a transmission to and Sanghelios respectively alerting to the enemy presence. * Hirek is killed by ‘Nar and the scout ships are destroyed. August 30 * Battlegroup Sword and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption arrive at Suzeula and engage ‘Nar’s forces. * Captain William Krate lead his ship, the UNSC Casket of Winters and other Glorious Redemption ships to the left side. * Lieutenant Henry Juno leads UNSC marines onto the left cruiser. * ‘Nar sends his carrier to ram into enemy forces. * The left flank falls. * The center cruiser charges into the Glorious Redemption. * The center cruiser is destroyed. * The Fleet of Glorious Redemption charges forward towards the Kilmonger. * Thel ‘Moram leads teams to attack the Kilmonger. * The Kilmonger is destroyed and Thel “Moram dies. * Tal ‘Moram leads his fleet to form a blockade around the planet. * Shield Team enters the New Lifebringer. * Kyle-A245 killed Uhze ‘Nar. * Spartans Kevin Miles and Maya Vono are killed by Sangheili spec-ops troopers. * Sargent Major Dawson and her squad die while defending a havoc nuke. * Shield Team escapes and the New Liferbinger is destroyed. * Battle ends. Combatants / Space Assests *Battlegroup Sword **UNSC Rio ***4 **UNSC Badger Mole ***5 ***5 **UNSC Casket of Winters ***10 *Fleet of Glorious Redemption **1 ***Speaker of Peace **8 **4 **3 **Several and Units * Shield Team * Thel 'Moram's Team * Juno's Special Operations teams * Dawson's ODST team Personnel * Damon Janeiro * William Krate * Sarah Leland * Tal 'Moram * Thel 'Moram * Kyle-A245 * Henry Juno * Kevin Miles * Maya Vono * Joseph Avery * Dawson Sub-Fleet of Great Harvest Space Assets *1 *3 *1 *1 **New Lifebringer *Several and Units * Various Banshee squads * At least 3 * 'Nar's honor guard Personnel * Uhze 'Nar Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Post War Era Category:Battles